Apiku, Apimu, Merah Bergejolak
by Yulan Denudata
Summary: Belum telat untuk berhenti. Kau harus berhenti, Giyu. Dia tak mencintaimu. Tak pernah. Dia melakukan ini semata-mata karena mabuk dan berduka./Warning: Mature adult, eksplisit seks


_Apiku, Apimu, Merah Bergejolak._

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**Warning: Mature adult, eksplisit seks**_

_**Kimetsu No Yaiba milik Koyoharu Gotōge**_

_**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

Giyu baru saja jatuh terlelap ketika pintu kamar penginapannya digeser kasar. Ia serta merta tersadar dan meraih katananya cepat. Cahaya bulan menerangi sosok beryukata putih yang berdiri kaku di ambang pintu, rambut panjangnya terurai sampai ke dada.

"Kocho-_san,"_ pertahanan nya mengendur. Diletakkannya kembali katana yang sempat digenggam erat dan memandang sosok mungil yang menatapnya tajam. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Gadis itu diam. Waktu rasanya membeku, mata mereka beradu. Giyu mengendus bau tajam _umeshu_ dan aroma manis memabukkan minyak mawar bercampur keringat. Shinobu masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu dengan lembut, hampir tak bersuara. Ia mendekat dan duduk di pinggir tatami, jaraknya terlalu dekat. Giyu bisa melihat wajahnya yang merona dalam kamar remang-remang. Gadis itu mabuk berat.

"Tamioka-_san," _suara Shinobu seakan berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh, asing. "Apa menurut mu aku cantik?"

Giyu mengerutkan alis bingung "Ya."

"Dulu kau pernah bilang tubuhku kecil seperti anak-anak."

Perlahan Shinobu melepas simpul obinya dan memperlihatkan dadanya yang mengkilat oleh keringat, "Walaupun kecil, aku wanita dewasa dengan tubuh wanita dewasa."

Giyu membuang wajah, pura-pura tak melihat.

Nafas Shinobu berhembus di telinga Giyu "Kau tak mau melihatku?" suaranya mendayu dan pelan, Shinobu yang ia kenal tak pernah mengeluarkan suara seperti ini. "Atau aku tidak menggugah seleramu?" Shinobu menjilat ujung telinga Giyu, membuat bulu kuduk pria itu meremang.

"Kocho-_san_, aku..."

Suara Shinobu meledak. Tak terkendali, tipikal orang mabuk. 'Kau pasti menganggapku murahan ya? Perempuan baik-baik mana yang masuk ke kamar laki-laki yang bukan kekasihnya lalu menyerahkan diri begitu saja? Apa menurutmu aku jalang kegatalan yang setengah mampus butuh sentuhan pria?"

Giyu menelengkan kepala, kaget dengan suara pecah Shinobu juga tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Gadis itu mencekram depan Kimono Giyu dan mendorongnya ke tatami, matanya nyalang.

"Kau benar. Aku jalang. Aku setengah mampus butuh sentuhan pria. Aku...aku..." lalu pertahanannya jebol, Shinobu terisak keras. Air matanya berjatuhan, membasahi wajah Giyu.

Di luar, ada suara tonggeret dan jangkrik yang bersaut-sautan. Musim panas. Udara terasa lembab dan kering. Sinar bulan menerobas dari dinding kertas, menyinari wajah Shinobu yang sedang tergugu. Ia bukan menangis karena respon Giyu yang berjarak, ia menangis karena sesuatu lain. Sesuatu yang lebih dalam.

"Kita semua merindukan _Rengoku-san."_

Lalu tiba-tiba lumatan itu datang. Menumpahkan semuanya. Amarah, kesedihan, ketakutan. Ciuman kalut yang panjang dan penuh kesedihan. Kepala Giyu mendadak kosong. Jiwa dan raganya seakan terpisah, lepas berceceran. Mengawang-awang.

Ciuman Shinobu semakin keras, ia membelesakkan lidahnya ke dalam. Giyu merasa secercah plum sisa _umeshu_ dan samar-samar pedasnya rempah.

Semendadak datangnya, ciuman itu berhenti. Shinobu menarik diri. Ada jejak ludah di bawah bibirnya, entah ludah siapa. Nafasnya masih memburu dan dadanya naik turun mengatur nafas.

Ia merapikan yukatanya kemudian berdiri. Giyu berusaha duduk dengan jantung berdegup.

"Maafkan aku _Tamioka-san, _yang barusan itu tidak profesional dan memalukan," matanya masih sembab tapi senyum tenangnya telah kembali. Suaranya sehalus biasa. "Aku akan kembali ke—"

Giyu menarik pergelangan tangan Shinobu ke arah pelukan nya dan mencium gadis itu kasar. Tepat di bibir. Membuka mulut dan membiarkan lidah mereka beradu. Tangannya bergetar ketika mengurai obi yukata polos Shinobu lalu menyentak terbuka. Badan gadis itu panas seperti demam dan nafasnya tersenggal. Jemari Giyu mengelus perut Shinobu dan perlahan naik ke atas, ke payudaranya yang kecil dan lembut.

_Dia sedang mabuk dasar pria tak tahu diri yang mengambil keuntungan dari seorang yang sedang berduka. Brengsek, berhenti sekarang juga!_

Erangan Shinobu tertahan di bibir Giyu. Ia mengecap rakus. Dirinya adalah musafir kehausan dan Shinobu adalah telaga kehidupan yang ia sudah nantikan sejak lama.

Ciuman Giyu turun ke rahang dan kini ia menjilat kasar. Mengklaim dalam diam. Mengendus leher dan mengigiti pelan, menciptakan bekas merah. Tangannya meremas dan memelintir, membuat tubuh kecil kecil Shinobu menggeliat.

Terbakar, Giyu merasa badannya hampir meledak. Ia ingin menindih Shinobu, menidurinya berkali-kali, memuntahkan maninya ke rahim gadis itu, membuat Shinobu merasakan kenikmatan sampai tak sanggup berjalan keesokan harinya. Ia menginginkan Shinobu, sekarang juga, untuk jadi miliknya selamanya.

Lalu Giyu didorong ke tatami hingga terlentang. Yukata depannya dilepas kasar dan Shinobu yang duduk di paha Giyu menatap penisnya yang tegak keras. Ia menunduk dan menjilat, terlalu pelan dan lembut, membuat Giyu frustasi.

"Asin," gumamnya.

_Belum telat untuk berhenti. Kau harus berhenti, Giyu. Dia tak mencintaimu. Tak pernah. Dia melakukan ini semata-mata karena mabuk dan berduka._

Tapi Giyu tidak berhenti. Tangannya meremas puncak rambut Shinobu dan mendorong gadis itu ke bawah. "Lagi," katanya pelan. "Kumohon, sentuh aku." Tak ada perintah, hanya pengharapan yang begitu besar. Permohonan tulus, setulus doa petani miskin kepada Tuhan untuk menyirami sawahnya yg hampir mati karena kemarau berkepanjangan.

_Aku ini tanah gersang yang dihantam kemarau dan kau adalah tetes hujan yang menyelamatkanku._

"Kumohon."

Dan Shinobu menurut, bergerak kebawah. Semuanya rasanya putih. Giyu lumpuh oleh rasa nikmat. Ia bisa merasakan lidah kecil yang mengulum dan panas langit-langit mulut. Gerakan Shinobu konstan dan teratur.

"Kocho-_san—"_

Panas di pinggangnya, di pahanya, di perutnya. Ada api yang menari, menggila dan melumat. Giyu mengerang dan mencekram helai rambut Shinobu lebih kencang. Gadis itu menghisap keras, tak berhenti walaupun Giyu mulai merintih kesakitan.

Lalu ledakan.

Giyu mengeluarkan semuanya.

_Dia memang tidak mencintaimu tapi kau mencintainya setengah mati, sejak dahulu._

_. _

_._

_._

Tomioka Giyu mencintai Kocho Shinobu.

Kesadaran itu datang perlahan-lahan. Dimulai dari bagaimana jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang setiap berpapasan dengan Shinobu di paviliun keluarga Ubuyashiki setiap kali _Oyakata-sama _memanggil mereka.

Ia hanya bisa melempar lirikan singkat dan Shinobu akan menatapnya dengan senyum kesal "Ada yang bisa akub _Tomioka-san?"_ Giyu tak pernah sanggup menjawab jelas dan buru-buru melihat ke arah lain. Shinobu cantik dan mempesona, tawanya dan gerak-geriknya anggun. Giyu ingin menjawab seperti itu tapi lidahnya mendadak menggelembung dan membuatnya bisu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tahu? Dirimu yang sok keren dan sok misterius itulah alasan kenapa orang-orang tidak menyukaimu."

Ucapannya menohok hingga ulu hati dan Giyu memilih bungkam. Apa maksudnya sok dingin dan misterius? Giyu memikirkan kalimat itu berhari-hari.

Bulan berikutnya saat mereka dipanggil ke kediaman Ubuyashiki, Giyu sengaja menatap wajah Shinobu lama-lama.

Jika ditanya mengapa, ia akan menjawab jujur. Shinobu cantik dan manis, Giyu tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Shinobu mulai keliatan jengah dan kesal.

"Kau ingin mengajakku bertengkar ya _Tomioka-san?"_

"Bukan begitu—" Giyu mencari kalimat di ujung lidahnya. _Kau begitu menawan, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. _"Aku hanya—" dan semua pujian yang ia siapkan hilang begitu saja. "Aku hanya heran, kenapa badanmu kecil sekali seperti anak-anak."

Wajah Shinobu menggelap, begitu juga senyumnya. "Tidak bijak membuatku marah, _Tomioka-san. _Aku bisa membuatmu menumbuhkan lengan ketiga atau membuatmu jadi cacat seumur hidup loh."

"Maksudku—"

"Pokoknya hati-hati saja. Aku tidak menjamin keselamatanmu."

.

.

.

Shinobu mengelap mani di ujung bibirnya "Seenak itu?"

Giyu tak bisa menjawab, badannya bergetar hebat. Kemaluannya masih keras walaupun sudah muntah-muntah hebat. Ia duduk perlahan dan menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Shinobu melepas Yukata nya yang sudah menggantung asal di pundak. Sekarang Giyu bisa melihat tubuh telanjangnya. Kulitnya putih bersih dan dihiasi bekas luka yang melintang sana-sini. Paling besar ada di paha kiri, menjulur sampai ke betis bawah. "Awal misiku sebagai Pemburu Iblis" kata Shinobu melirik bekas lukanya. "Aku dan patnerku pergi ke daerah Kyoto mengejar iblis rendahan yang telah memangsa sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah. Iblisnya tidak kuat tapi dia sanggup melemparku dengan kekuatan luar biasa ke arah rumpun bambu yang akhirnya merobek kakiku."

"Kau tidak jelek walaupun bekas-bekas luka itu memenuhi tubuhmu."

Shinobu tertawa. Jawabannya tidak jelas. Ia duduk di pangkuan Giyu dan kembali menciumi pemuda itu intim. Posisi mereka yang begitu erat membuat penis Giyu panas dan keras.

"Berapa banyak Umeshu yang kau minum?" tanya Giyu.

"Kurasa tiga atau empat kendi. Aku tidak menghitung"

"Kau mabuk berat."

Shinobu tidak menjawab. Ia menggesek bagian bawah tubuhnya ke penis Giyu yang tertutup selimut, membuat nafas pemuda itu memburu. Gerakannya semakin cepat hingga rasanya perih. Disingkapnya selimut hingga penis Giyu terancung di bibir kemaluan Shinobu yang basah. Giyu memegang pinggangnya dan perlahan memasuki liang hangat basah milik Shinobu.

Kedutan di leher rahim terasa begitu kencang. Nafas Giyu memburu. Dalam pelukannya, tubuh Shinobu terasa begitu liat dan lengket. Shinobu mempercepat tempo, menabrakan dirinya ke dada Giyu dengan keras.

Dalam erangan yang semakin kencang, terlontar sebuah nama tanpa sengaja. Mendadak ada rasa perih yang menyengat, membuat pandangan jadi kelabu. Rasanya seperti ditampar.

Sepatah nama keramat yang menghancurkan keduanya, yang satu karena duka, yang satu karena cemburu itu rasanya menggantung di udara dan menyedot semua oksigen yang ada, menyesakkan suasana.

Shinobu tidak menyadari pelukan Giyu yang melonggar. Ia mencekram rambut pemuda itu kencang dan bergerak liar.

Giyu menatap kosong, tak bereaksi.

Barusan Shinobu menyebut nama Rengoku.

.

.

.

Kyojiro Rengoku.

Pilar Api.

Tinggi dan tampan.

Baik dan ceria.

Semua orang menyukainya tanpa terkecuali. Kyojiro Rengoku adalah paradoksal dari Tamioka Giyu yang dingin, suram, dan asosial. Kalau Rengoku bagaikan cahaya mentari yang menguarkan hangat, Giyu adalah badai salju yang mengigiti tulang.

"Kalau ada Rengoku_-san, _aku jadi tenang," semuanya berkata begitu. Pesonanya yang menyilaukan bahkan membutakan Shinobu. Giyu melihat bagaimana senyuman Shinobu jauh lebih tulus di hadapan Rengoku, sentuhan ringan di bahu setiap pemuda semampai itu hendak pergi misi, sekotak obat yang disiapkan hati-hati, dan bagaimana semu merah merona menghiasi pipi Shinobu ketika Rengoku mengacak-acak rambutnya penuh kasih.

Lalu Rengoku tewas terbunuh.

Itu adalah masa-masa berat. Semuanya menangis, semuanya meratap. Oyakata-_sama _mengadakan rapat darurat yang dihadiri wajah-wajah sembab dengan mata bengkak. Shinobu mengangkat tangan secepat kilat saat Oyakata-sama memutuskan untuk mengirim dua orang Hashira untuk menyelidiki iblis yang membunuh Rengoku.

"Ku mohon Oyakata-_sama,_ biarkan aku yang membalaskan dendam _Rengoku-san."_

Giyu serta merta ikut mengangkat tangan bahkan tanpa berpikir.

"Saya rasa saya bisa ikut untuk membantu Shinobu."

.

.

.

Dua bulan.

Dua bulan tanpa hasil. Mereka menelusuri hutan tempat terakhir iblis itu melarikan diri lalu menuju pendesaan sekitar. Memperhatikan kejanggalan sekecil apapun. Mereka menetap selama dua minggu sebelum mengelana menuju desa demi desa, terus ke utara, mendekat ke arah gunung Asama.

Ketika memutuskan untuk kembali, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar ada pembantaian di desa kecil di kaki gunung yang berjarak sehari dari sana. Giyu dan Shinobu bergegas secepat mungkin tapi jejak sudah mendingin. 200 orang telah lenyap, tak ada yang tersisa kecuali cabikan baju, noda darah, rumah-rumah kosong yang berantakan, dan bau busuk di udara. Mereka memeriksa semua tempat bahkan reruntuhan dan tak menemukan mayat.

Shinobu mengamuk. Untuk pertama kalinya Giyu melihat gadis itu meninju batang pohon sekuat tenaga hingga buku jarinya berdarah.

"Hanya 12 iblis bulan yang mampu membuat kerusakan sebesar ini. Kita sudah begitu dekat tapi mengapa?" suara Shinobu bergetar. "Seandainya kita datang lebih cepat, pasti tak ada yang mati dan mungkin kita bisa menghabisi iblis ini bersama."

Giyu tak menjawab, ia berdiri agak jauh. Tak ingin mengusik, terlalu takut untuk menghibur. Ia bisa melihat semua, rasa perih dan getir yang dibungkus kobaran amarah. Rasa takut.

Sebuah duka.

Giyu yakin Shinobu menangis walaupun gadis itu membelakangi nya.

Entah menangisi penduduk desa atau menangisi Rengoku.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, Giyu membujuk Shinobu beristirahat di sebuah penginapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk, menyengat wajahnya. Shinobu tersentak dan mendapati dirinya dibungkus selimut tapi di balik selimut ia telanjang. Benar-benar telanjang.

Wajahnya merah.

Ini bukan kamarnya.

Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?

Kepalanya pusing.

Mengapa bisa pusing?

Bagian bawah tubuhnya mati rasa.

Apa yang terjadi?

Pelan-pelan ia berusaha mengurutkan kejadian demi kejadian yang berseliweran. Ia menegak berkendi-kendi _Umeshu_ sehabis makan malam setelah itu dengan badan berat ia berkeluyuran di koridor penginapan dan...

_Masuk ke kamar Tamioka Giyu_

_Menciumnya_

_Menyerahkan dirinya._

Wajahnya memanas. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menyadari tak ada seorangpun di kamar itu. Yukatanya di lipat di pojokan, di samping sebuah nampan berisi segelas air putih dan sepiring manisan plum.

Ada sebuah pesan yang ditulis rapi, tulisan tangan Giyu.

"_Maafkan aku yang pergi lebih dulu tanpa pamit. Kusiapkan manisan plum untuk meredakan pusing karena mabuk mu. Aku sudah menitipkan pesan ke penjaga penginapan untuk membawakan sup kerang dan teh hijau begitu kau bangun."_

Shinobu mencekram surat itu kencang.

Untuk satu atau dua alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, dadanya menghangat. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Giyu secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

AN:

_Umeshu: Arak Prem Lokal_

_._

_Halo semuaaaa, salam kenal. Ini salah satu fanfic pertama saya dan konstibusi perdana di fandom Kimetsu No Yaiba. Mohon kritiannya. Flame saya sekenceng2nya, saya rela (emang rada2 maso) lol._


End file.
